1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dispensing closures for containers, and more particularly, to a closure having one or more apertures which are opened and closed by a respective lid or flap which is hingedly connected to the closure, can be locked in an open position with respect to the closure to enable dispensing of the container contents without interference by the flap and is not susceptible to build-up of container contents or other matter about the closure apertures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flap-type closures typically include a lid member which forms the flap and is hingedly connected to the closure to cover and uncover an aperture formed in the closure and allow dispensing of the container contents. Such closures typically are utilized with granular container contents such as sugar, spice, grated cheese and similar products.
FIGS. 7, 7a and 7b illustrate an example of an existing flap closure having a body member including a female portion formed by an annular recess in its top surface to include an annular ridge about the periphery of the top surface. A corresponding male cover member having two lid or flap members is seated within the annular recess where one larger lid hingedly covers a first large aperture and the other smaller lid hingedly covers a set of second apertures. This closure enables only the smaller lid covering the set of second apertures to be restrained in its fully opened position by the use of a narrow depending leg member on either side of the smaller lid member. Upon full opening of the smaller lid member, restraining is provided by a portion of the distal end of each leg which snaps into engagement with a portion of the top surface of the inwardly narrowing arc of the annular ridge formed about the periphery of the cover member.
The engagement force provided by the legs of such a closure is not very strong and can only be provided for the smaller lid due to the annular shape of the ridge where leg engagement depends upon the inwardly narrowing arc of the ridge. Additionally, the design of the body to include an annular female recess for accepting the male cover therein enables container contents or other matter to accumulate within the recess. This creates an undesirable and unsanitary condition by inhibiting proper operation of the legs and providing accumulation of spoiled contents about the recess which can be consumed and/or contaminate the remaining contents within the container.
It therefore is desirable to provide a flap closure having one or more lids or flaps which are hingedly connected to the closure to cover and uncover apertures in the closure where the lids can be securely looked in an open position with respect to the apertures to avoid interfering with the flow of the contents out of the container while reducing accumulation of contents about the closure.